Love is War
by BBeyond L
Summary: I'm Arina. My family and friends were slaughtered like animals in a metal head attack on the city. Now that I know that it was all the Baron's fault, I'm going to make him suffer just like he made me. That's right, oh crap.


Chapter 1 Unlucky Me

Where I am now is different then it used to be. I had a family. I had a life. Now I know that they lost their lives for nothing. My parents, brother, sister, and friends were lost in a metal head attack in part of the slums. I soon learned that the baron was paying the metal heads Eco to keep the attacks coming. The baron wanted it to seem like he was offering protection when he was the one causing the danger. I wanted revenge. So I joined an organization called the Underground. Revenge was what I wanted. Revenge is what I'm going get.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was just a normal day is Haven City. If any day was normal that is. I was running an errand for someone. I jumped onto the zoomer that I had parked outside the concrete door with the Underground's symbol painted on it. It was a package this time. I started the zoomer. I went through the slums, by the prison and through the red gate. There weren't many people driving around here. Some KG were in the area. I was told to avoid any contact with the Kirmson Guard. My errand wasn't all that legal. I sped up. I could feel my dark purple hair blowing in the wind. I squinted my eyes. The wing stung on my face. My name is Arina

A flash in the sky that seemed like lightning shocked me. I'd never seen purple lightning before. I nearly fell off of my zoomer in amazement. "A comet?" I thought to myself. But it was too small to be a comet. It was about the size of, a person? A blond-haired blue-eyed boy and an ottsel were the source of the strange purple streak.

"Ok! That's the last time I touch any precursor CRAP!" the ottsel said. The boy didn't seem to say anything.

"Precursors?" I thought. "Dang. That stuff is old." Some KG were coming to the blonde guy. He had no idea what was going on. I stayed to watch but I kept my distance. "Forget the rat. The baron wants HIM." an unmasked man said. "We've been waiting for you Jak." I sped away before I was noticed. I didn't want to get caught with the package.

ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER

There was a price on my head in Haven now. I was wanted for "crimes against the city." Of course they were more like crimes for the city, but we all knew the baron was a liar. I was just walking through the slums. Not usual for me. I had crashed the zoomer I'd been driving in a high-speed chase. I was worried. I was scared to get thrown in jail. It wasn't a nice place. There were rumors that the Baron had been using some prisoners like lab rats. Conducting experiments on them. I didn't want to be a guinea pig. But being in prison would be the perfect place for revenge. I noticed it was beginning to get dark. I started to head back for the HQ. A teenage girl walking around alone at night was destined for trouble. I was almost to the HQ. I could even see the ally way. I heard a KG's metal boots clunking behind me. I walked faster. But not fast enough. Next thing I knew I was being arrested. That's what I get for walking.

"GET YOUR UGLY ASS HANDS OFF ME YOU ASS HOLE! I DIDN'T D ANYTHING! " I screamed at the KG. He shoved his gun into my back.

"Ow! I shouted.

"Shut up kid. The baron wants to see you. In prison that is."

"Oh, I'm so honored." I mumbled sarcastically. Prison was definitely going to be an option now.

___________________________________________________________________

The prison was just as bad as I thought it would be. What made it worse is that this prison was not just for girls. Great. Just perfect. The man in the cell across from me had blonde hair with green roots. His eyebrows and goatee were green too. Based on his height, I guessed he was a couple years older than me. I sat down in the corner of my cell. I thought about what I might say. Since I was probably going to be in here for a while I should at least make a friend or two.

"Umm, Hi?" I said. "I'm Arina."

"Jak." He said emotionlessly.

"Uh, Why are you here in prison?" I questioned. "Hell if I know." he said. "You?" He asked. "For doing stupid crap for the Underground" I said.

"Where are you from?" he asked. The conversation was not as awkward as before. "Slums. You?" I said.

"I'm from outta town." Jak said. Just then, some KG came down towards our direction. They approached Jak and took him to a room down the narrow hallway. After an few minutes I could hear screams coming from that direction.

"Lights out!" Yelled one of the guards on the other side of the hallway. This had been a really crappy day for me.


End file.
